Our Bosses
by Emi Lost In Wonderland
Summary: The story of Russia and Germany finding love in an almost forbidden place, and coming out victorious in the end. This was co-written with AmberLynnTurner. Reviews Welcome.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Hetalia.

Just Antonia and Katja.

* * *

Antonia laid next to the fire in Ivan's house she was bored "Ivan I'm bored" Antonia said rolling onto her back looking at him "I'm sorry boss, what would you like me to do about it?" Ivan asked her she looked thoughtful "find me someone to play with" she said with an evil smirk, it made Ivan shiver, she was scarier than his sister Belarus….

Now no one really knew it but antonia has been Russia's boss for a while now, she was the only person scarier than Russia himself, she normally just lounged around his house, making him food, scaring his sister away and playing dress up with Ukraine. But Russian seemed to love her anyways.

XxX ~ XxX

Ivan went door to door asking anyone and everyone he could think of if they wanted to be Alythea's friend. And every time he would get rejected. Many even slammed the door once they saw it was Ivan at the door, or they wouldn't answer the door at all and instead hide in fear.

Finally, after everyone but the Italy's, he arrived at Ludwig's home. He rang the doorbell and it chimed exactly once. After a moment Ivan could hear a loud woman's voice.

"Ludwig. Door."

Ivan smiled as he realized he wasn't the only one with a stern woman by his side.

Finally, Ludwig answered the door.

"Ya?" He said simply, no life in his bright blue eyes.

Ivan smiled and waved adorably.

"Hey friend!" Ivan said in a sing-song voice.

Ludwig simply raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… my boss needs a friend. I'm afraid of what she will do to me if-"suddenly he was cut off by a woman that now stood behind Ludwig.

She wore a military outfit, much like Ludwig's, except hers was a lot tighter to show her femininity, in all of its glory. Her hair was a light brown, and her eyes were just as Ludwig's, bright blue like the midmorning sky.

Ivan was entranced by her, until she spoke.

"Stop drooling you buffoon. I accept your boss' offer. I admire any woman that can twist a man's hoden." She said wrapping an arm around Ludwig.

Ivan was ecstatic. He cheered and ran back to Alythea to give him the excellent news.

"Come Ludwig. You must train now, so I may watch." She said with a wide smile.

Ludwig sighed and walked off to the training grounds.

XxX ~ XxX

Ivan rushed back into his house only to find Antonia laying with her legs up in the air her skirt fallen to her hips a lollipop in her mouth, now that alone was delicious, what made it scary was she was sharpening a sword "Kisu I have found you a friend, you are pleased da?" he asked her.

Antonia was flipped over and straddling his waist a sword at his neck in seconds.

Ivan watched half frightened and half aroused as she took the lollipop from her mouth gave it a lick and smiled "you have done well my dear" she said and she kissed him!

Antonia loved fucking with her little Ivan so she kissed him "now what is her name?" she asked him "her name… her name is Ludwig's boss" he said with his eternal smile "I am to be friends with her da, and you don't know her name? I am disappointed with you" she said getting up leaving him on the floor she tossed the sword over her shoulder looking back she saw it landed near his head knocking him from his daze "I will go make some food for our guests when they arrive" she ended with a laugh.

Ivan laughed slightly to himself "she may be scary but she is my boss" he said with a smile "IVAN CLEAN!" Antonia yelled from the kitchen he jumped up and pulling her sword from the floor putting it away and started to clean for fear of the wrath of his boss.

XxX ~ XxX

"LUDWIG!" Katja yelled from her chamber. All of her clothes were strung out onto the floor. When Ludwig ran into her room, thinking there was an emergency, he saw her sitting in the middle of the floor in her underwear, her knees up to her chest.

"What is wrong Meine Frau?" he asked her and knelt beside her.

Katja looked up at him. "I have not a thing to wear…"

Ludwig sighed and stood up. He grabbed a black dress that laid upon her bed.

"What about this?" he asked her as he held the dress up.

Katja stood up and took the dress from him. She examined it and nodded.

"You will braid my hair after I get dressed" she said flatly and grabbed a different bra and walked behind her room divider to change.

Ludwig simply nodded and went to grab the comb.

When everything was done, Katja looked phenomenal. Her dress came to her knees and had one long sleeve; her hair was up in a messy Dutch bun. She did simple make-up, since it was not a fancy dinner.

Ludwig had to snap himself out of it to keep him from staring at his boss. Having any feelings besides respect for one's boss was completely frowned upon. Although it didn't help that she liked him to call her "Meine frau".

"Are you ready?" Katja asked Ludwig, snapping him from his daze.

"Ya, I am. You look…" He didn't finish his sentence, Katja cut him off.

"You did a wonderful job on my hair. I thank you." She said with a smile and opened the front door. "Shall we?" She asked before he said anything else.

He simply nodded. And off they went to go to Antonia's castle.

* * *

Hoden - Balls

Kisu - Slang for Kitten

Meine Frau - My Woman/Lady


	2. Chapter 2

Katja and Ludwig stood outside the castle and gave each other a look when a petite woman opened the door, she had long Mediterranean sea blue hair and striking blue eyes, she wore a pair of tight jeans with holes in them and a halter top Katja sweat dropped "this is not a dinner party?" she asked fiddling with her dress.

Antonia looked them over "it is, I just don't give a fuck da?" she said with a smirk watching as Ludwig sweat dropped and the woman smirked "now seeing as my little nesti has forgotten to get your names…" she said raising her eyebrow

"I am Ludwig, and this is my boss Katja" Ludwig said

"Katja? I am Antonia, welcome to our humble home" she said letting them in.

Showing them into the dining room they sat down for dinner, "this is wonderful, did you make it?" Katja asked "of course, I always make dinner for my little nesti, and his sister Ukraine, Belarus would get food if she would learn her manners da" Antonia said smirking a bit as she bit into her food

"Your sister is very scary" Ludwig commented offhandedly "you have no idea" Ivan said.

"Who is scary?" Katja asked with a smile. "Do I need to make a new friend?"

Ivan and Ludwig both in unison said "NOOO!" making the girls laugh loudly.

"They do not know what the fear is." Antonia said with a smile.

"They never will." Katja replied.

After dinner Antonia gave Katja and Ludwig a tour of the castle.

She showed them all the vast rooms with huge windows and cathedral ceilings. Finally, she showed them the GIGANTIC library.

"This is my happy place." Antonia said as she opened the double doors to reveal a room bigger than anything Katja and Ludwig had ever seen.

"This is fantastic!" Katja chimed and spun around in circles to take it all in.

Ludwig smiled at her. He had never seen her so happy. He was beginning to think that he should obtain a library for her; of course a big wide empty room would suffice.

Antonia and Katja talked for another hour in the library while the boys left to talk in private.

"Thank goodness they are getting along, da?" Ivan spoke softly as to not have the girls overhear.

"Yes. It is nice to not have to constantly be by her side. Now I can train more."

"I will always be watching, Meine Haustier." Katja stood by the wide staircase with a huge smile on her face.

Ludwig jumped the moment he heard her voice.

"I am so sorry we were speaking of you!" Ivan ran to Antonia and got on his knees to plead for forgiveness

Antonia laughed and Katja just smiled at Ludwig.

"You need to beg for forgiveness." Katja said sternly, yet with a smile.

Ludwig sighed and turned away. "I will not degrade myself."

Katya's smile faded. "You. What?" she asked darkly. To which Ludwig walked up to her and whispered into her ear.

"I apologize. Please forgive me, Meine frau"

Katja got a shiver down her spine as he said this, and then blushed.

"All is forgiven" Katja said softly with a smile.

Antonia laughed as did Ivan. They knew what was going on between them, although neither wanted to initiate it.

"We had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for inviting us. We shall have you at our Militarbasis, our... er... Base, soon." Katja said with a sweet smile.

Antonia smiled and nodded, and a date was set.

A beautiful yet terrifying friendship was now in full bloom.

"Wait!" Antonia yelled from the top of the stair case Katja and Ludwig paused they saw Antonia run down the stairs and grab Katja's hands "I forgot to introduce you to my daughter!" she said with a smile "you have a daughter?!" Katja asked her eyes wide "not the daughter" Ivan mumbled "what was that?!" Antonia growled making Ludwig jump "nothing my Kisu" he said inching behind the stair case "you have a daughter?" Katja asked shocked "Da, would you like to meet her?" Antonia said "ya" Katja replied.

Katja watched as Antonia made this unique clicking noise with her tongue "there is my little one" Antonia said looking at the top of the stairs Katja watched as a pure white cat jumped into Antonia's arms "this is my little one, Elsa she is a snow leopard" Antonia said turning to Katja the cat looked her over and seemed to raise its eyebrow in question "she is very beautiful" Katja said petting its head, it seemed to approve for it jumped down and went to stalk Ivan

"Yes she is, she loves to play with my nesti" Antonia said "safe travels comrades" she said waving goodbye.

* * *

Nesti - Bear

Meine Haustier- My pet


	3. Chapter 3

The next time they saw one another was at Japan's Heritage festival. Katja was dressed in a dirndl, and Ludwig was dressed in leiterhousen with a blush on his face, he was forced into it by Katja and he seemed so upset.

"Katja!" Antonia yelled tackling her "you look wonderful!" she said pulling back looking at Ludwig she bursted into giggles making most people turn toward her "My kisu what do you laugh at?" Ivan said wearing an outfit of the imperial guard of the Czar "you look beautiful as well, you are a doll?" Katja asked Antonia "da, a babushka doll" she said with a smirk.

After everyone was settled in and was relaxing France popped up "I propose a drinking game!" he said pulling out some wine looking toward Antonia he put a bottle of his vodka in front of her. Ivan laughed a loud "what's so funny?" Ludwig asked turning back to Antonia when she set down the empty bottle with the phrase "refreshing" everyone but Ivan starred wide eyed at her.

Katja was on her 12th beer by the time Antonia pulled out her vodka "here my little one, try some real vodka" she said poring her 2 shot glasses for her, Katja chugged them "that is… diff*hic*rent" she said smiling widely "you should sit down Meine frau" Ludwig said "you do" Katja said giving him a slight glare he took two shots as well.

After almost everyone was sufficiently liquored up France decided to make his move Antonia and Katja sat next to one another, one hand reaching for the breast of either girl he advanced only to be punched backwards by an angry Ludwig Katja released a small "oo" as he did so, Ivan came up an evil aura around him hitting his lead pipe against his hand and swung at France hitting him through the window and off the balcony "my nesti!" Antonia yelled making Ivan freeze and turn to her "beautiful swing" she said and she kissed him again.

Soon after that the party died down a little, anyone who lived close or wasn't drunk went home. However, Katja and Ludwig, and Antonia and Ivan stayed the night. They had each gotten their own little Japanese style hotel room-thing.

Katja laughed loudly as Ludwig held onto her to lead her to the room. He was quite drunk too, so it was a struggle.

"Meine Ludwig. You are such a sweet man. I am hard on you…. I do feel bad... just you are so kind and do not need…" Katja continued apologizing for acting like a typical German boss. Ludwig didn't really pay attention; he was trying not to feel so sick.

Xx-Xx

Antonia and Ivan got to their room, both completely tired. Antonia went out like a light the minute she hit the pillow. Ivan smiled down at her and began stripping, since he slept au naturale.

Later in the night, they somehow managed to get entangled in each other's arms and legs, completely relaxed and happy.

Xx-Xx

Ludwig and Katja began to make out on the bed, half naked.

They had no idea of the rule they were breaking, they just wanted one another. And in their drunken state, they let themselves give into their temptations, for once.

However, after a few minutes of making out and heavy petting, Katja stopped him.

"We need rest, Meine Liebe… we must stop for now"

Ludwig nodded and kissed her sweetly one last time before cuddling up to her, completely naked with his manhood pressed into her covered bottom.

IN the morning Ludwig woke up with a smile on his face, until he opened up his eyes and realized that his boss was naked laying in front of him.

"Oh….. Meine….. GOT!" He screamed and fell out of the bed.

Katja woke up in a startle and jumped out of bed, noticing she was topless she covered herself with her hands.

Ludwig looked at her and immediately looked away.

"I am so sorry! Oh god…" Ludwig said and ran out of the door.

Katja was completely confused. She didn't feel like she had just had sex, so everything was alright. Right?

XxX ~ XxX

Ivan woke up warm, comfortable, and completely at ease looking down his eyes widened he was naked… on top of Antonia… jumping out of bed he put his boxers on and was about to run out the door when the scream of "Oh….. Meine….. GOT!" startled him looking to Antonia he froze

"what are you doing nesti?" she asked him "n-nothing kisu" he said trying to inch his way out the door Antonia sat up on her hands and knees and grabbed him tossing him back on the bed she grabbed the covers and laid back down and cuddled to him.

Ivan was so confused, he thought he was dead…. But so far she has let him live. Looking down at the sleeping Antonia he was thankful.

XxX ~ XxX

Ludwig sat on top of a rock wrapped completely in the sheet "I am so dead…" he said curling more into himself thinking 'what if we had no protection?' and 'what if I wasn't good enough?' and lastly 'I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!' he was scared off his rock by Feliciano yelling "GOOD MORNING GERMANY!"

Feli screamed as Ludwig jumped up "you idiot! What did you do that for?!" he asked "I was just saying good morning, eh… why are you wearing a sheet?" Germany became depressed "I am going to die today" he said "but why?!" Feli asked upset.

"I…. had relations with Meine boss…" Ludwig said emotionlessly.

Feli tilted his head. "That's not what happened. I checked in on all of my friends last night. And you snore really loud Germany!"

Ludwig just stared at Feli. "….what?" he said simply.

"You know. Even if you did make love to Miss Katja, she wouldn't mind I bet. She is really nice you know? So is Miss Antonia. And you would make such CUTE BABIES! All blonde and blue eyYYYY-"Ludwig had grabbed Feli by the shoulders.

"We didn't do anything?! Why AM I NAKED?" Ludwig shook Feli.

"You stooooooped and slept!?" Feli answered and Ludwig dropped him.

"Meine got…" Ludwig ran back to the room, without thanking Feli.

"YOU'RE WELCOME GERMANY!" Feli called after him.

Katja had her outfit back on and her hair brushed by the time Ludwig returned "I apologize Meine frau" he said as he knelt before her the sheet pooling around him like a skirt "there is nothing to apologize, but since you are, you are forgiven" she said petting his head "now get dressed, you still have training to do" she said with an evil glint in her eye making him gulp.

XxX ~ XxX

Ivan lay in the bed still under Antonia running his finger through her hair enjoying the way she leaned into his touch; he never was able to take the liberty of playing with her hair. Taking his hand away as she yawned and rubbed her eyes quit adorably "we have been invited to Katja's get ready nesti" she said crawling over him to get out of bed

"Yes my kisu" Ivan said with a smile

* * *

Meine Liebe - My Love


	4. Chapter 4

Katja and Antonia lay sun bathing watching Ivan and Ludwig train, "this is my favorite activity of the day" Katja said quietly so the boy could not hear them "I can understand why, it is quit enjoyable da" Antonia said with a smirk watching as Ivan removed his jacket she licked her lips "and after this I take a bath" Katja said fanning herself Antonia turned away from her feast "a bath why?" she demanded Katja smirked "what better way for a release?" she said as the boys jogged to them "training done for the day Meine frau" Ludwig said "excellent now I will take my bath" Katja said packing up to go inside "she normally takes on after I finish training" Ludwig said with a shake of his head.

Ivan watched Antonia she seemed to be plotting something, and that could never be good "we have another tub" Katja yelled right before going into the base "Ivan we return home, you will wash my hair" Antonia said getting up and heading off "does she normally make you wash her hair?" Ludwig asked him "not until now" Ivan said wondering what the heck was going on…

XxX ~ XxX

Antonia had walked in the house and upstairs to the bathroom to run her bath. Their bathroom was huge, it had a claw foot tub that could fit 4 people, and it was like a small pool. After she filled the tub up she put in bath salts, they smelt like rain and stargazer lilies, her favorite scent! Once her bath was ready she disrobed and climbed in dunking her head she sighed as she surfaced and leaned against the side of the tub.

Ivan returned home and searched for Antonia, he found her in the bathroom, it was full of steam and a wonderful scent "kisu?" he asked she turned her head and smiled at him "come here nesti" she demanded he nervously walked toward her.

XxX ~ XxX

Ludwig walked up to the large bathroom, not knowing which bathroom Katja had went to.

Ludwig began to take his shirt off as he opened the bathroom door. Upon opening it he gasped.

water, a buzzing sound coming from her lower regions.

Katja emerged from the water with a moan, and once she saw Ludwig standing in the doorway, eyes wide, she stopped what she was doing.

"Oh meine Got… I… Ummmm…" Katja couldn't speak, she was so embarrassed. Her cheeks were bright red, and she just wished that she would drop dead right there.

"I am so sorry…. I didn't know you were here I shall run another lap." Ludwig said before turning away.

"No. You are done for the day. I am done now. You may wash now" Katja said and stood up fast. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and practically ran out of the bathroom.

'So I suppose that is what she meant by 'take a bath' all those times. Why would she need to do this?" Ludwig asked himself and ran his own bath.

Katja laid on her bed in her towel, a blank expression on her face.

"I shall never be able to look him in the eyes again… His gorgeous blue eyes…" Katja said to herself and grabbed a pillow and began screaming into it.

She had no idea what she was going to do at this point. Maybe he didn't realize what she was doing. Or maybe he knows and won't ever talk to her again in a sweet way, simply a professional manor.

Either way, she would not be able to live this down.

XxX ~ XxX

Ivan reached the tub he was shaking from his nerves, what if he accidentally hurt her? "calm yourself nesti" she said her voice soft and sweet "remove your jacket and scarf, I know how much it means to you" she said turning back around Ivans heart stilled, she remembered he loved the scarf his sister gave him.

Antonia sat in the tub listening to him shift, once the shifting stopped Ivan came into view and had to reach over her to get the shampoo.

Ivan blushed looking down at his kisu, she was beautiful, taking the shampoo and squeezing some into his hand he started to wash her hair.

It was a great honor to wash her hair, most would lose a limb for touching it, Belarus almost did once when she pulled her hair in a fight. Antonia's hair was down to the small over her back, it was full and wavy like the sea, he loved her hair because it reminded him that there are places not covered by general winter.

Antonia sighed contently as he washed her hair, he was attentive, massaging her scalp working the shampoo into her hair "rinse kisu" he said she dunked running her fingers through her hair getting the rest of the shampoo off when she surfaced he did the same with conditioner.

Ivan had finished washing his kisu's hair and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand "join me" she stated, it was neither a command nor a request, leaving him the option to leave…

He chose to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Katja was all dressed up for dinner, and was sitting, awaiting Ludwig to join her as he always does.

She was dreading seeing him, but at some point she would be seeing him, and it was better to meet like this and keep it things the same than to change their routine.

Finally, after a long wait, Katja began to suspect that he would not be showing. She sighed heavily and stood up, when suddenly Ludwig emerged from the hall.

"I am so sorry that I am late" He said with a bow of his head.

"All is forgiven, Ludwig." Katja said with a small smile. She never called him by his name, she always called him some sort of pet name or something, this was different, and Ludwig took notice to this. But he did not speak of it.

Ludwig nodded once and sat down in his spot at the table. The food was typical German food, sausages and potatoes and veinerschnitzel.

The two ate in silence until they heard a light knock at the door.

"I shall answer it." Katja said and stood up and walked to the door.

Upon opening it she saw a sweet little Feliciano standing with flowers in his hand. Katja smiled widely and gladly let him in.

The minute Ludwig saw him, his eyes got wide.

"Why are you here?!" He asked and stood up angrily.

"He smelled delectable food as he was walking by and decided to join us. He brought flowers" Katja said and grabbed a plate for Feli, who immediately started to fill the plate.

Ludwig sighed heavily and sat down again.

"Stop being so upset, Ludwig. He is a sweet man, and he likes you. Appreciate it." Katja said to him as she sat another beer in frontof Ludwig.

He simply nodded and suffered in silence as the three of them ate.

XxX ~ XxX

After disrobing and climbing in the tub ivan was careful not to get his bandages wet, otherwise he would have to take them off. As if reading his thoughts Antonia came to sit next to him, her leg touching his, and started to reach of the bandages he shrunk back "all will be well nesti" came her soothing voice, if he had been anyone else they would have been worried.

He let her take off his bandages, what she saw shocked and enraged her. He had a multitude of scars surrounding his neck and shoulders, she knew there would be more on his back.

Ivan watched her expression darkened, he knew that look and it frightened him, she only had that look when someone was about to get murdered staying still as not to incur her wrath he gasped when he felt her kiss his scars.

"I will find the ones that did this" Antonia said kissing another scar "and I will make them wish they had never been born da?" she said and kissed another one. After every scar was kissed and vengeance promised Antonia lifted her face to see his eyes wide with a blush on his face, she smiled at him pulling his face down to hers she demanded "kiss me"

Ivan thought he was dreaming, only in his dreams was he allowed this much privilege with his kisu. Deciding to live in this dream as long as he could he decided to indulge in his fantasies.

He kissed her sweetly, not being too demanding, he wanted to savor her taste, gently running his tongue a crossed her bottom lip, he moaned as she allowed him in, she tasted sweet. Like honey.

Antonia knew that this would be considered bad but she couldn't care less at this point! Her Nesti was important to her, she knew he was special when she first meet him, she was low on the totem pole before she was his boss, she fought up the ranks fast, killing and bribing most to get where she was.


	6. Chapter 6

So All the sex has been skipped, so that we can share our story with everyone, not just adults :3

* * *

Ivan lifted the pillow to see his kisu's eyes clouded, cheeks flush and panting. She looked beautiful. Pulling her to him he felt complete "now that… Was amazing" she said laying her head against his chest he swelled with pride, she was out of breath and completely relaxed, he had never seen her like this before.

He knew in that moment that he loved her.

Antonia sat up slowly grabbing the blankets she pulled them over the two of them "sleep well moya lyubov" Antonia said kissing him then cuddling to him.

XxX ~ XxX

As soon as Feliciano left, Ludwig began to speak his enraged thoghts.

"Why did you let him in? Did you want to break me?" Ludwig asked, completely losing it.

"No. He is a sweet man. And he deserves some good food and a night with close friends. Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? He is very lonely, Ludwig. Try to be sympathetic." Katja said and gently touched his arm.

Ludwig nodded. "I shall try. But it will be difficult." He didn't know that Katja could have such a soft side for such a pathetic creature. He wasn't sure how he felt about this new side of her; there were mixed emotions. He felt irritated, yet there was something more than that, he couldn't identify the feeling.

"Let us both go on a midnight run tonight." Katja aid with a smile. She had not ran with him in a long time. And it would be a nice change, that both of them needed.

Ludwig smiled widely; he loved the sound of running with her. He did not enjoy change, but he was beginning to learn that sometimes, it is necessary to change ones ways. Especially when it makes you happy.

XxX ~ XxX

Ivan lay asleep on the bed, his beautiful ashen hair a mess, Antonia got up and kissed him lightly on the lips before getting out of bed and putting on tight leather pants, combat boots, and a leather halter top with a leather jacket to cover her arms.

After slipping on her fingerless gloves that had spikes on the knuckles she left, heading to china for some answers.

China sat sipping tea in his home relaxed when screams could be heard nervously he picked up his wok for defense when in walked Antonia "h-hello Antonia, welcome to my home" he said nervously.

She kicked the wok from his hands and through the door "who hurt my nesti?" she growled to him "I don't know" he said frantically.

Growling louder she pounced on him slamming him into the floor she grabbed the front of his shirt thing "who. Hurt. My. Nesti?" she asked him he started waving his hands which in turn made his sleeves flap like a screen door in a wind storm.

"okay okay! I will tell you just don't hurt me!" he cried tears starting to run down his face.

Ivan woke up alone in bed, the sun was out and it was a wonderful day outside, general winter had left for a bit so he could relax a bit, getting dressed he went in search of his kisu.

"where could she be?" he asked himself "m-mr. Russia, she is on the roof…" Latvia said shaking in his boots "thank you Latvia" he said climbing the stairs to the roof

Once there he saw Antonia in a leather outfit that looked wonderful on her, she held her sword and she was speaking "for your crimes against my nesti I sentence you to death" she said and with one swipe she beheaded all 4 of his old bosses he watched as their heads rolled off the side of the roof.

Antonia paused when she heard Lithuania scream "heads just appeared on spikes!" laughing she cleaned her sword and kicked the bodies off the roof turning around she paused.

Ivan watched amazed as she sheathed her sword "what did you do?" he asked her confused she waltzed up to him with a smile on her face "I have made the ones who hurt you pay." She said hugging him tightly.

Ivan could feel tears pool in his eyes. He hugged her tightly and kept saying "thank you" over and over again.

* * *

moya lyubov - My love


	7. Chapter 7

"One more lap! Let's go!" Katja yelled to Feliciano as she ran alongside him.

He was heavy breathing so he couldn't even talk, which Ludwig didn't mind one bit.

Katja had been training Feli alongside Ludwig for a while now. He had asked for help to be more of a man to attract the ladies, so of course Katja volunteered her and Ludwig for the job. Of course Feli didn't realize he would regret it until he was there on the track, unable to feel his legs anymore.

A lap later they were done. Katja stood with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a black half tank top and short army green shorts. She looked down at Feli who laid on the ground, breathing like an asthmatic kitten.

"Are you alright?" Katja asked him as she drank some water from her water bottle.

But of course Feli couldn't answer, so he just gave a thumbs up.

"You will be pawing the ladies off of you." Ludwig said with a small smile.

Katja pushed Ludwig playfully, and with that started a small playful fight.

Ludwig grabbed Katja and spun her around, making her giggle like crazy.

Feli looked up at them and smiled.

"You too are in AMORE!" Feli squealed and stood up.

Ludwig let go of Katja and they both just stared at Feli with bright red cheeks.

"No No No" Both of them said, and to that Feli laughed.

"Don't you see it? The way your eyes sparkle when you look at one another. The way you smile and laugh. IT IS AMORE!" Feli spun around with his arms out.

Ludwig grabbed his arm, making him immediately stop.

"We are not in love. Our relationship is purely professional." He stated flatly.?

"Well… Have you asked her that?" Feli asked with a smile.

Ludwig let go of him and looked at Katja who just stood there blushing.

"Meine frau, is this what you want?" He asked her sweetly.

"Ummm…I believe it would be worth… as they say… a 'shot'?" Katja said with a smile.

"KISS HER!" Feli squealed, throwing his hands in the air.

Ludwig walked up to Katja and placed his hands on either side of her face and ever so slowly moved closer to her and placed his lips onto hers.

Feli watched them and squealed with joy, unknowing of the problems that that small kiss would unleash.

XxX ~ XxX

Antonia sat on her bed watching Katja pace in her room "this is horrible!" katja wailed "how so?" Antonia asked her "this is my career and its on the line just because I kissed him and Italy told fucking EVERYONE!" katja said falling down into tears and incoherent speech of "crying is a weakness and I am weak!"

Antonia took her heavy crystal ball and dropped it on the floor next to her scaring her out of her wails "there is nothing wrong with having feelings" Antonia said standing before her.

Katja let her pull her up "just because they say it is wrong does not mean they are right. And they will not persecute you for it"

Antonia said opening one of her closets for katja to see a vast array of weapons "they summond you too…. Italy told them about you and ivan as well" katja said wiping her tears.

Katja froze for a second at the smile that appeared on antonias face "well we shall then have to… _persuade_ them that this is no big deal" she said with an evil laugh.

XxX ~ XxX

"I don't know what to do" Ludwig said as he and ivan stood in the training room of the castle "they have summoned you and I to a world council because Italy couldn't keep his mouth shut" Ludwig said.

Ivan watched as feli popped up "hi germa-" he started to say but Ludwig punched him so hard he fell down cold. "what is the problem then?" he asked

Italy popped back up and ivan punched him back down

"we will both lose our jobs and standing… you are not supposed to have relations with your boss" Ludwig said punching Italy back down

Ivan smiled a slightly evil smile "then my kisu and I will show them they are wrong" he said punching Italy again and then tossing him out the window.

"IVAN!" Antonia yelled from the top of the ivan turned to his lyubov "prepare the supplies" she said with a smirk that made him shiver slightly in fear and anticipation.

Xx-Xx

Antonia, Ivan, Ludwig and Katja all sat outside of the Great Hall, waiting for the Council meeting. Katja and Ludwig didn't even look at each other since they both felt irresponsible and foolish for giving into their impulses. They both knew they shouldn't have kissed, even if they enjoyed it so. And they were ready to accept any and all punishment they would be given.

Antonia and Ivan, however, did not care what the other countries thought. They sat together on the bench, Antonia sitting on Ivan's lap, Ivan's face buried into her hair.

Katja looked over at the adorable couple and sighed. That is what she wanted, but her upbringing made it impossible for her to do what she wanted.

Ludwig stared at Katja, he felt terrible for putting her through this, knowing he should have been the one to control himself. He just wanted to feel her soft lips on his.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, meine Kaiserin." He said softly and grabbed her hand.

Katja looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You should not be sorry. I was the one that failed you and let my emotions get the better of me. I should not have confided in Italy. He made it seem like it would be okay. I should have known better."

Instead of speaking, Ludwig just kissed Katja's hand, and she smiled at him.

After a few minutes late, they were called into the Great Hall to stand up for what they thought was right.

* * *

Amore - Love


	8. Chapter 8

Antonia leaned back to kiss Ivan's cheek "we will be fine my nesti" she said quietly he in turn nuzzled to her neck where he bite lightly making her shift slightly in his lap

Ivan was about 0.0000000005% nervous about the outcome of this meeting, what if they took his kisu from him? He couldn't handle that… he vowed he will kill anyone who tried!

Antonia leaned down to his ear to bite it lightly "when we return home, I want you to tie me up" she moaned lightly in his ear.

Ivan was about to reply when they called them in.

XxX ~ XxX

"Empress Katja and Czar Antonia you are brought here for having forbidden relations with your underlings, Ludwig and Ivan Braginsky. How do you plead?" England said

Antonia stood before them in the leather outfit she wore when she beheaded ivans old bosses, this would later be known as her war outfit, "I plead guilty." She said non chalantly to them

"how can you be so calm when this is so wrong dude?!" America yelled "is it wrong to feel love? " Antonia asked them "well no but-" he said "I love my nesti. Since none of you could see past his rough exterior and see the lonely spirit just wanting love, someone had to. And I am glad it was me, none of you deserve his love, or his friendship." Antonia growled to them calming when Ivan grabbed her hand

"how can you have a relationship with her?" france asked irritated that neither of the accused would have anything to do with him.

Ivan looked around at the people that were supposed to be his friends and then to Antonia who continued to hold his hand standing by his side "she understands me. She knows who I am, violent and evil sides and all, and does not cower before me but stands proudly. How could someone not want that?" he demanded of them.

Most of the countries seemed half convinced only France, England, and America seemed to be solely against it. England turned to Katja and Ludwig "what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Antonia turned to Katja and gave her an almost unnoticeable smile that gave her the courage to fight for her right to be with her man.

"We are guilty. And we take full responsibility. However, we are not the only ones to have this sort of forbidden relationship. Roderich and Elizabeta had a sort of fling as well. Granted, it was not a boss and subordinate relationship, but the rule states that what they had was illegal as well. These rules are from years ago. And you cannot tell me that all of you that stand before us are completely innocent. Now… Suck it." Katja said and stuck out her tongue at them.

Ludwig smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He did not know what would happen, but for once, he did not care. He was happy to just have her right there next to him.

All of the countries just stared at Katja. How she acted was completely uncharacteristic of her. None of them knew what to say.

After a moment of silence, Italy stood up and began cheering and clapping wildly. "YAY! Amore shall win!"

After saying this, America threw the rulebook at him, hitting him square in the head and knocking him off of his chair.

"HEY! No one hits Feliciano but ME!" Ludwig said furiously and took a step forward defensively.

Katja didn't bother to stop him, she only smiled.

Ludwig was strangling America when Antonia lightly touched his arm they exchanged a silent look and he went back to Katja. Antonia stood on top of the table in the center "now you can either abolish this rule or I can kill you all." She said a smile stretching her face her eyes flashed dangerously as she pulled out her trusty sword.

All the other countries froze England being the spokesperson for this meeting said in a small voice "t-those in favor of abolishing the relation rules?" he asked every country but he and france and America said "Aye" taking a shaky breath he asked in an even quieter voice "those who oppose" and france and America kept their mouth shuts "the rules shall here on be removed, please don't hurt us" England said taking cover

Ludwig picked up katja and spun her around each laughing joyfully.

Ivan helped his kisu down before kissing her square on the lips for all to see.

Most countires rejoiced in not dying and seeing the love before them, france stormed out and America and England just hid under the table.

"come Kisu, we must return you home" Ivan said picking her up bridal style and walked out.

"Let us go home Ludwig" katja said with a smile holding his hand "yes _Meine_ frau" Ludwig said also picking her up and walking out.


	9. Chapter 9

Katja laughed as Ludwig carried her through the threshold.

"We are not married Meine Haustier, why do you do this?" She asked smiling.

"Ya, but we are happy like we are. And it could happen now that we have change the rules. "Ludwig set her down and Katja wrapped her arms around them.

"Does that mean you are not opposed to marriage?" She asked him shyly and began messing with his hair.

"No. I am not. Just give me time to search for the biggest diamond this world has to offer. Because you deserve to have the best and biggest things of this world, Meine Liebe."

Katja blushed and kissed his cheek.

Ludwig smiled and turned his head so their lips met.

They continued kissing, until things started getting more heated.

"Shall we go to my room?" Katja asked him.

He didn't even respond. He just lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder and practically ran them to her room. Katja giggling the whole way.

XxX ~ XxX

Ivan kicked open the front door of their castle scaring Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia half to death "welcome home Mr. Russia, and Lady Czar" they said collecting themselves from the floor "you all may retire for the evening" ivan said "r-really? You have never sent us home early before" Latvia said "I plan to please my kisu this night" he said walking up the stairs.

Antonia looked over his shoulder giving them her best Cheshire smirk "you may stay, if you want to hear the screams" she said "NO MA'AM" they said running out ivan bite her ear making her moan .

Once into their room he kicked the door shut and gently set her down on the bed "you asked to be tied da?" he asked her "Da Moya lyubov'" she said she sat up and took off her gloves and jacket and tossed them somewhere in the room before laying down her hands above her head

Ivan carefully unwound the scarf around his neck and gently used it to tie his kisu's hand to the headboard looking down he saw tears down her face "do not cry Lyubov" he said kissing her tears away.

Now the fact that ivan used his scarf to tie her up shows us two things 1 he is okay without wearing it and 2 which means he trusts her not to use the information against him.

Ivan started to undress her, first he took off her boots and tossed them a crossed the room, next he moved on the her pants, they zipped and buttoned like normal pants but laced up the sides, he loosened them and slowly pulled them off her.

Antonia sighed happily as he kissed up her legs, he then tenderly took off her halter top, it zipped up the side so it was easy to remove, she watched as he scattered kisses up her lips where he kisses her sweetly.


	10. Chapter 10

Katja and Ludwig were out training in the field when Feliciano came running and yelling at too high a pitch for them to understand.

"Italy, what is it?" Katja called to him.

He finally reached the two, completely out of breath.

"Ro….mano…..War…Ant…..onia…." Feli said in between heavy breaths.

"Wait. Vat?" Ludwig asked, putting the words together. "Romano is starting a war? Why?"

Katja got wide eyed. "He will die. Why would he start such a thing?"

Feli finally caught his breath "He loves Antonia!"

"Have they even met? I don't think he'd love her if he met her. She may be too much for him to handle."

"Yes. She is very scary. But at the meeting he saw her and he saw the person he saw in his dreams"

Katja and Ludwig stared at each other, completely confused.

"Well. I hope he has his will in order." Ludwig said with a shrug.

"NO! You must help!" Feli pleaded with them.

"He needs to get his head on straight. He hasn't even met her. He is uber insane. Go speak to Antonia. She will knock some sense into his little mind." Katja said with a smile, knowing exactly what she would do.

Feli ran off at that very moment to go tell Antonia the news.

XxX ~ XxX

Antonia sat in Ivans lap in their garden it had sunflowers and stargazer lilies, they were enjoying the sun, when they heard "ANTONIA! HELP ME!" she sighed "latvia show Italy back here" she said Latvia scurried away to do so.

"Antonia Romano is starting a war with Ivan!" he said knelling before her Ivan looked surprised "why is he starting a war with me?" ivan asked holding Antonia closer "he says he is in love with Antonia, and he wants her for himself" Italy said as he shrunk as an evil aura enveloped ivan "he will not have my kisu" ivan growled uncharacteristically.

Antonia turned and took ivans face in her hands "calm yourself Moya lyubov" she said and she kissed him turning back to Italy she smiled nicely at him "we will just have to knock some sense into him" she said

"How are you going to do that?" Italy asked "well the plan is…" Antonia said

XxX ~ XxX

Romano couldn't believe that the angel from his dreams agreed to meet him! All bet it was at that potato loving bastards house but still! "so you are Romano" said a seductive voice turning to see a blue haired angel walking toward him.

"That would be I, my lady" he said with a bow, he pulled out her chair for her and sat down with her "your even more beautiful than in my dreams" he said to her with his most charming smirk she giggled "why thank you, your quit razdrazhayet yourself" she said with a smirk of her own

"ah Antonia at last you appear" Katja said to her "at last I appear for what?" Antonia growled standing up "you have come for your house slaves right? I took them all" katja said looking especially pleased with herself.

"How dare you!" Antonia said pulling a sword from no where.

Romano watched scared from under the table, his angel had turned into a demon! She mercilessly slaughtered the empress of Germany, and when his brother showed up she almost killed him for some innate reason!

"Oh romano where did you go?" she asked sweetly "I-Im sorry Antonia, I just realized that I have to go" he said and ran away.

XxX ~ XxX

Katja sat up after he was gone and took the fake sword from her chest "looks like that was an easy fix ya?" she said with a laugh wiping the fake blood from her face "yes is was" Antonia said helping feli up "you did perfectly my kisu" ivan said coming out of the house.

Antonia smiled "he didn't even notice when I called him annoying!" she said with a laugh.

Katja laughed loudly and stood up. "I never thought dying would be so much fun!"

Ludwig came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It was hard to watch, Meine Liebe. Thankfully I knew it was fake, or I would have to avenge you"

Katja smiled and patted Ludwig's hand. "You could try, however you may end up right where I am"

Antonia walked over to Ivan and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"You are the only one for me. No Italian man could ever take me away from you." She said with a wide sweet smile.

Ivan took a step back from Antonia with a huge smile on his face.

"Kisu…" Ivan said and got down onto one knee.

"You are the only woman that I will ever want. And I wish to spend all of this life and the next with you. Ty vyydesh' za menya?" Ivan pulled out a small black box from his coat pocket and held it out to her, his hands shaking uncontrollable.

"Oh meine got…." Katja whispered. She had to control herself from screaming with joy for her friend.

Antonia smiled widely and tackled ivan, laughing wildly and kissing him over and over again.

Ivan took that as a yes, and when she was done he pulled out the ring and slid it onto her ring finger.

"ya tebya lyublyu." Ivan and Antonia said at the same time. They both laughed and kissed one another very happily. Antonia turned to Ludwig and asked "so when are you two going to zhenit'sya?" smirking when they blushed.

No one noticed Romano in the background steaming watching them be happy they had tricked him! Played with his emotions and he would get them back for it!


	11. Chapter 11

"they did that?" spain asked romano who was still fuming "what should we do about it?" he asked as he tended his garden "we get England, france and America to join us and we destroy their happiness!" romano said with a slightly crazy laugh.

Gathing the above forces they sent a letter notifying them of the impending war.

XxX ~ XxX

"THAT LITTLE SUKIN SYN!" could be heard through out the castle, ivan ran into the library where his nevesta was "whats wrong kisu?" he asked walking up to her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Katja was sitting in the library with Antonia when she got the letter "Romano, spain, England, france, and America have declared war upon you" she said watching as Ivan tightened his hold on Antonia.

He looked to katja in question "we will stand with you" she said to him.

Xx-xX

Katja got home to see Ludwig cleaning up the base.

"Ludwig, we are going to war." Katja said as soon as she walked through the doorway.

Ludwig stopped immediately and walked over to her.

"We are? With whom?" He asked, looking forward to finally fight again.

"Romano has declared war on Antonia, along with all of his , Britain, France, and America."

A smile made its way onto Ludwig's face the minute she said the alies names.

"I have been looking forward to going after those men again."

"I'm glad you are happy, Meine Liebe" Katja said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "I must go tell out allies" She said to him before leaving again.

Ludwig immediately went to go to train for the upcoming war.

Xx-xX

Antonia stood before her army, composed of Germany, Austria, Hungary, China, and of course Russia.

"we stand here today because those out there wish to be slain. They do not realize who they are up against. We shall brutally beat them, and once that is over, we shall rip out their hearts!" Antonia yelled this to her army, making some even quake in their boots.

Katja stood beside Antonia with a wide smile on her face holding a box of weapons. One by one every person chose their weapon.

Ivan chose a lead pipe. China chose a heavy metal wok. Hungary grabbed a large frying pan. Austria grabbed a rapier. And Germany got in his Panzer tank.

Katja climbed onto the barrel of the tan and sat all lady like on it.

Antonia pulled out her trusty sword and her whip that had a mace at the end of it.

"Let's do zis thing!" Katja yelled and pulled out her Sturmgewehr 44.

"Ohhhhh baby. I've missed you." Katja said kissing the barrel of her gun.

"Charge!" Antonia yelled to her army. And with that they were off.

XxX ~ XxX

The battle was bloody, Romano faught hard considering he was an Italy, he got beat the worst out of all of the opposing forces.

Spain for having no involvement other than being allies with South Italy got the least amount of beatings.

France had a broken nose and swollen eyes, his face was his one weakness "how about you loose that hair your so fond of?" Austria asked him holding him by his hair, Antonia brought out his vindictive side "nonot my beautiful hair and face!" he cried Austria simply took 4 inches of hair as his prize.

England was beaten quiet the same, but his hair left in tact, hungry after beating him silly used her pan to knock him out cold.

America was late to the battle, so by that time his allies had started losing, "Dudes what happened?!" America yelled "zis is what happens when you chose zi wrong side" Katja said as she kicked him in the nuts laughing as he dropped to the ground she jumped back on ludwigs tank she laughed more as he ran him over.

Antonia and Ivan were saving Romano for last, after destroying his allies ivan had him cornered "you have tried to steal my nevesta, and for that you must die" he said taking his pipe and started beating Romano

"Please don't kill him!" Feliciano said jumping into the middle of the fray Ivan paused "I do not want to hurt you Feli da? But he needs punished" Ivan said "Punish him but please do not kill him, he is mi familia, the only person I have left" Feli said

Antonia could see the conflict in her nesti she walked up to him standing on her tiptoes she cupped his face in her hands "its alright nesti, I have been avenged enough, I know you do not want to cause Feli extra harm" Antonia said she pulled him down and kissed his forhead and then his lips.

Ivan felt better after his kisu talked with him turning back to feli "I will not kill him, but he will be punished if he tries to harm, or steal my nevesta from me again" he said kicking Romano once again really hard in the ribs

Feli's eyes watered "Thank you friend!" he said and he hugged them both.


	12. Chapter 12

Antonia and Katja won, the opposing team slunk away broken and battered, they had learned their lesson… DON'T FUCK WITH ANTONIA AND KATJA!

Antonia was in the library, she was planning her wedding to her nesti, she had finished the ceremony, reception, and honeymoon, now all she had left to do was plan the guest list and she was stuck…

She knew she wanted their allies coming to the wedding, but there was a few problems with that, Feliciano was invited but Romano would probably be his plus 1. She decided she would handle that if it came to it.

XxX ~ XxX

It was the day of her wedding, her colors a blue to match her hair and an ashen color to match Ivan's. She looked radiant in her dress.

Ivan watched as the love of his life walked up the isle to him, she had no family so he did not have to pay the bride price. She was so beautiful, once to the alter they exchanged rings, the priest then blessed them and placed a crown on top of each of their heads finally symbolizing their marriage!

At the reception they took the first toast, it was a shot of vodka, turning to his wife he kissed her soundly getting a cat call or two pulling back he turned to all their guests "please enjoy yourselves! The festivities shall last for the next two days!" he said with a laugh.

Xx-xX

Katja stood smiling as she watched Antonia and Ivan dance their first dance.

"She looks so happy." Katja commented as she turned to Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled at her and cupped her face in her hands. "She has married the love of her life, much like you will do. She has every right to be happy." He kissed her forehead and she pulled back.

"Speaking of which. When are we going to get married?" Katja asked with a tilt of her head.

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. "Well… I am not too sure meine frau"

Ludwig had planned out the engagement several times in his head, but every way he thought of wasn't good enough. It had to be perfect, just like her. But for some reason he could not think of a single way that was as perfect as she was.

"We don't need anything this fancy. Just sign the paper and have our honeymoon" Katja said with a wink.

Ludwig laughed, but inside he knew that wouldn't do. He wanted the extravagant wedding so that he could show up every other country. He wanted to have the best, as always.

"Let's dance!" Katja said as one of her favorite songs came on.

Ludwig was whipped out of his thoughts by Katja pulling him to the dancefloor.

Katja wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and then they began to dance, not missing a single step.

They twirled in the big room covered in blues and grays. Sunflowers and Star gazer lilies were scattered throughout the room on the tables and on the trellis that was above them. The wedding was gorgeous, and the atmosphere matched the beauty of the room, and of the bride.

Suddenly, Katja heard a 'creak' sound. Her head whipped around to see a leg of the trellis starting to warp and break. She had also noticed ivan and Antonia standing right at ground zero.

"LOOK OUT!" Katja yelled as she broke out of Ludwig's grasp to go and push Antonia out of the way of the falling trellis.

Katja was able to get Antonia out of the way, but didn't manage to get out of the way herself.

The room was filled with dust from the trellis, and gasps andscreams of the guests.

Ludwig had ran to where Katja laid unconscious; the trellis laid on her abdomen, pinning her down.

"Ivan, help me get this off of her!" Ludwig demanded as he tried pulling the trellis off of her.

Ivan and Ludwig managed to pull the trellis off of Katja, but not without it doing some damage.

There was blood covering Katja's dress, and her dress was ripped in several places.

Ludwig was stoic as he lifted her up and walked her somewhere he could lay her down and clean her up. Antonia went along with him and left Ivan to deal with calming down the guests.


	13. Chapter 13

Antonia was upset, that blow was meant for her, she knew it in her heart. Walking with Ludwig she helped take care of Katja "who the hell could have done this?" he growled to himself "It was meant for me" Antonia said sadly.

Ludwig turned to stare at her "what did you say" he said "it was meant for me. Someone knew about the wedding and the decorations so they knew we would be under it." Antonia said her eyes starting to tear up. He sighed and awkwardly patted her shoulder "don't cry, we will find who did this and they will be hurt" he said.

"moya lyubov we have found tomato juice on loose screws and some pasta on the balcony and in the bushes" Ivan said Antonia wiped her tears away and turned to him "alright lets go interigate spain first" she said shakily.

Ivan watched as tears pooled in his Zhena's eyes he pulled her to him "do not cry, this is not your fault" he said to her "yes it is! That was meant for me!" she said her tears freely running down her face.

Katja groaned "Ludwig that better not have been your tank that ran over me" Antonia gave a slightly hysteric laugh "I'm glad you didn't die on me" she said "you had better not be crying on your wedding day!" katja said trying to get up "oh fuck that hurts"

Ludwig sighed "you have a broken left leg and some broken ribs, don't move too much" katja glared at him "do we know who did this yet? She should not be crying on her wedding day!" katja yelled.

"We will go and find who did this. Antonia, can you stay with her?" Ludwig asked.

Antonia's hands were in fists and her teeth were clenched. "I am going to find them. Our honeymoon can wait for a little while. The culprits could not have gotten far. Besides…" She looked out the window. "There is two countries for sure that have tomatoes. And one of them is downstairs." Ivan nodded to her and ran downstairs to go get Spain.

Xx-xX

"PLEASE NO!" Spain screamed and thrashed in Ivan's hold.

Antonia grabbed his face with one hand. "If it wasn't you, then you had some knowledge that this would happen. He is your ally. And he hurt my friend. One of you shall pay. And he isn't here." She said and grabbed her little dagger from the table and brought it to his throat.

"HE RAN OFF! I TRIED TO STOP HIM! That was why there was tomatoe sauce there…" Spain hung his head. He did try to stop him. But he was gone before he could. "I tried to tighten the screws but my fingers were too slippery…."

Antonia nodded and Ivan let go of Spain. Spain fell to the ground at Antonia's feet.

"OH thank you!" Span cried and ran out the door.

"We must find Romano." Antonia said flatly. "Gather the allied. We are going on a manhunt."


	14. Chapter 14

Romano laughed to himself "Stupid vodka loving bastard I hope he dies, then she will have to come to me!" he said half crazed as he sat eating his pasta not too far from the reception.

"oh really?" he heard a seductive voice say as arms wrapped around him.

Antonia smirked evily as he started to shake "please dear got don't be her" she heard him pray "oh who me romano?" she said putting her knife to his throat he started to say something but she let the blade dig into his throat

Ivan watched enraged as he watched his wife wrap her arms around him and hold him down, walking into romano's vision he watched him freeze as Antonia dug the knife into his throat "you are supposed to be dead" romano said.

Antonia's arm tensed up "how dare you! Even if he did die I would NEVER come to you, I should kill you where you stand but I wont" she said

Ivan watched as she slit his throat, not enough to kill him just to make him bleed, kicking him forward so she never got blood on her dress romano gasped holding his neck, Antonia smiled evilly and she stabbed romano 6 times walking over to him he saw that she stabbed him in places that wouldn't kill him just hurt a lot kicking him over he kicked him in the ribs enough to break them Antonia then jumped up and landed hard on is legs breaking both of them.

Still standing on both of his legs she lifted him up by his hair so he could look her in the eyes "if you EVER try to hurt Ivan, I, or any of our allies I will not hesitate to kill you do you understand?" she growled to him he gasped a "yes!" and she dropped him lifting her dress she took Ivans and he lifted her up into his arms

XxX ~ XxX

When they returned everyone cheered Katja had been casted and bandaged "problem taken care of?" Ludwig said handing a drink to both of them "perminently" Antonia said "I thought you said you wouldn't kill him?" feli asked tears in his eyes "we didn't kill him just roughed him up a bit until he agreed to stop trying to hurt us" Antonia said kissing feli's cheek and wrapping her arm around his shoulder "LET US DRINK!" she yelled and everyone cheered.

Ivan twiriled Antonia on the dance floor "you are amazing, moya lyubov" he said she smiled at him "I cannot wait for our honey moon" Antonia said as ivan dipped her "oh?" he said pulling her up "da, I want you to ravish me like you did after our engagement" she said pressing up against him ghosting her lips a crossed his before twirling away.

Ludwig sat with Katja who looked pissed "vhat is wrong?" he asked kissing her hand. "now I cannot have sex for weeks!" she growled. Ludwig faultered in his dancing and starred down at her "we must fix you immediately!" he said


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few months since Ivan and Antonia's wedding and today was the day Katja's casts came off, Ludwig was about to answer the door when Katja yelled "If you answer the door now I will kill you, NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE DUNGEON!"

Ludwig smiled widely and ran over to Katja, picked her up, and carried her down to the dungeon.

Feliciano banged on the door. "GERMANY! I need your help!" He yelled. He had gotten his foot stuck in a tomato sauce jar and needed Ludwigs strength to get it off. But of course, Katja needed his strength to get her off, and that was much more important.

As soon as Ludwig was down in the dungeon he sat down Katja and began undressing her, without kissing; this was serious. Once she was undressed, Ludwig picked Katja up and laid her down on The Rack, and strapped her in it.

Katja laughed and watched as Ludwig took off his shirt very slowly to tempt her.

"You know just how to get me going" She purred.

Ludwig smiled at her and walked over to the table that held all of their devices.

He looked over all of the objects and slowly a smile crept across his face as he found exactly what he wanted.

Ludwig grabbed it and turned toward Katja.

"Why do you have that?! Grab the candle, or the whip! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Katja struggled in her restraints.

Ludwig laughed maniacally and began tickling Katja with the large feather that he had grabbed.

Katja laughed uncontrollably and kept trying to get out of the restraints, with no prevail.

"DAMN YOU!" Katja yelled.

Ludwig just kept laughing as he kept tickling her.

After a few minutes he stopped and crawled on top of her and began kissing her neck.

Slowly he began kissing lower and lower, making Katja squirm under him.

Xx-xX

"OH GOD! YES!" Feliciano heard Katja scream. He jumped and began looking around for where that had came from.

Finally he found a little cellar window and knelt to look into it.

He gasped when he saw what was going on.

"OH DEAR LORD!" Feli yelled and stammered off, unable to un-see what he saw.

Running to Russia he screamed "ANTONIA HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~1" as he banged on the door, it opened to see an irritated Antonia opened the door she stood in a corset, garters, and robe with a whip in hand "yes feli what do you need?" she asked him.

"I cannot unsee what I just saw" he said she sighed and pulled him in "what did you see" she asked him, unprepared for what he would say "I don't need to know all of it!" she said shaking her head as he continued until he stopped "now I don't need to know their sex life but I do need to know about that dungeon" Antonia said

Ivan walked downstairs "what dungeon" he asked wrapping his arms around his wife "Little feli here saw how to make love in Germany, they have a sex dungeon under their base, I want to know what they have in there and if they can make us one" she said a dark smile on her face.

Feli seemed to wilt "we should have a place to chain you to the wall" she said he nodded "and some toys to beat you with" he said to her neither noticed as feli rocked himself in the corner.

"stop! Please!" feli cried as they continued "oh poor feli, he has seen too much" come feli, I will make you some cookies" Antonia said tying her robe soundly around her.

After feli was loaded up on delicious cookies and sent home forgetting what he saw Antonia turned to Ivan "let us pay our friends a visit" she said a dark smirk on her face.

Xx-xX

"That was fantastic…" Katja sighed contently.

"Yes, it was meine frau" Ludwig said with a smile as he began to dress. Katja grabbed the front of his pants and pulled him closer to he and began kissing his chest.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Katja growled and glared towards the door.

"Hush, meine liebe, we will continue this later" Ludwig said with a smile and finished getting dressed to go answer the door.

Katja got dressed quickly and followed Ludwig up the stairs to the door.

When she got there she saw Antonia standing there with her hands on her hips.

"So… You have sex dungeon and you did not tell us." Antonia said.

Katja's face turned red. " What do you mean?"

Antonia just stared at her.

Katja sighed. "Follow me….."

And with that Katja and Ludwigs secret was out.

Once down in the dungeon Antonia's face lit up.

"I want one…" Antonia and Ivan said entranced.

Ludwig laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who made you this?" Antonia asked as she picked up one of the numerous devices that laid on the table.

"Gilbert made it after I walked in on him…. Pleasing himself" Katja said with a smile. "It was meant to torture our enemies, but I liked it way too much to use it on others"

Antonia smiled at Ivan who smiled back. "We shall go have a little talk with Gilbert. Come Ivan." Antonia said. And with that, the two were off to go make their own fun-geon.


End file.
